


Kryptonite To Your Heart

by ThatLesbianFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x12, Canon Universe, F/F, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Rescue, SuperCorp, i'm so gay for them, mild angst in chapter 2, the missing scene we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/pseuds/ThatLesbianFangirl
Summary: Chapter 1: The rescue scene and the missing scene we all deserved in“Luthors” from Lena’s point of view. Includes Supergirl’s arrival, the flight home, and the goodnight on Lena’s balcony.Chapter 2: The couch scene and what happens later that night. Basically, I fixed the end of the episode, no Man Hell involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm still working through my supercorp feels from Supergirl 2x12 “Luthors” so I decided to write my first fic.

“Supergirl! I can’t believe you’re here…” Lena cries with relief as she runs toward the superhero who just crashed through the roof.

 

“Kara Danvers believes in you,” Supergirl firmly says, looking her dead in the eyes, blue connecting to green.

 

And Lena is frozen. Yes, it was  _ Supergirl _ standing in front of her, coming to her rescue. But the hero made a clear point of saying that it was  _ Kara _ who believed and trusted in her. 

 

Obviously, Lena had worked out long ago that Kara was really Supergirl. Glasses and a ponytail weren’t much of a disguise, and the many word slip ups didn’t help her case. ‘I flew here,’ ha! Lena would never get over Kara’s terrible attempt to explain that one. Kara had crinkled her brow, and that’s when everything clicked in Lena’s mind. Supergirl’s brow also formed the same charmingly, dorky crinkle whenever she seemed worried or frustrated with her. And how could Lena miss the little scar near the tip of her left eyebrow? Kara Danvers and Supergirl shared the same scar, beautiful blonde hair, and deep blue eyes; Lena Luthor was no fool. And Lena loved dropping hints that she knows--saying things like “I  _ am _ human” to test the waters, maybe prompt an adorable flustered Kara Danvers reaction. 

 

But sweet, oblivious Kara doesn’t know that Lena knows. Kara wanted to make certain that Lena knew she believed in her…

 

Lena snapped back to reality when Supergirl’s cries of pain echoed through the room. Lillian was torturing Supergirl with one of Lex’s crudely designed devices and Lena couldn’t just stand back and watch. Of all the terrible things she has seen her mother say and do, seeing Lillian hurt Kara, pained Lena more than anything. She had to do something;  _ anything _ .

 

“Don’t hurt her!” Lena yelled, attempting to rush to Supergirl’s aid, when she was yanked backwards.

 

Once again she felt the cold, tough hands of that cyborg  _ thing _ and she was flung headfirst towards the concrete ground. Lena’s head met the floor and a sharp pain fled through her body. 

Her eyes flittered for a moment, getting one last glance at the blonde who had come to her rescue. There was a flash of green, and then everything went black.

 

…

 

When Lena regained consciousness, there was a ringing in her ears too strong to allow her eyes to open. She couldn’t move, all she could do was listen and try to make sense of her surroundings and what had happened. There were grunting and pounding noises somewhere behind her, that could only come from a fist fight. Lena thought she heard Supergirl say something about explosions and kryptonite, but she wasn’t sure. 

 

She felt a thud on the ground near her and Metallo said “Martian” (she thinks?). A lower voice said something that Lena couldn’t quite catch, because the ringing in her ears intensified for a moment.

 

Then suddenly there were hands on her body. But these weren’t the cold, harsh hands of that cyborg monster her mother created...No...These hands were strong, yet soft. Touching her with care and comfort, as if Lena might shatter.

 

There was more yelling that Lena couldn’t make out, but she felt the hands on her become frantic, pulling her close. As if she needed any more evidence to the “Kara is Supergirl” theory, she could hear, through what sounded like a radio com, a man yelling “Supergirl” while a woman shrieked “Kara.” She felt the ‘S’ crest press against her own chest, so there was no mistaking that she was currently in the arms of her favorite reporter. 

 

Lena felt herself being pulled up from the ground, fully cradled in Kara’s arms as wind began to whip across her face. Lena normally hated flying, not to mention her hair was tangling in all sorts of messy patterns, but being held by Kara...maybe she should get kidnapped more often…

 

Her rambling thoughts were interrupted when the roar of an explosion echoed through the air and Supergirl’s flight became slightly turbulent. Although Lena’s eyes were still shut, through her eyelids she could see the flashes of bright green around her.  _ Kryptonite. _ Kryptonite had exploded around Supergirl. Lena could feel Supergirl’s body wince and tighten in pain; her breathing becoming heavier, more strained...

 

Then the turbulence stopped and Supergirl was simply hovering in the air, her breathing returning to normal. Lena almost opened her eyes, almost worked up the courage to say something to Kara. But then she heard the same low voice from earlier.

 

“Supergirl, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine J’onn. Are you okay?”

 

“Kryptonite doesn’t bother me, you know that. I still want you to get checked out at the DEO after you drop off Ms. Luthor. Just to be safe.”

 

“That’s a good idea... Alex is going to kill me...”

 

“Kara, we are  _ all _ going to kill you. You’re lucky I got here in time. This was such a reckless rescue mission, over half the DEO now thinks you have a deathwish.”

 

“I don’t! I just--,” Kara stopped and, maybe it was Lena’s imagination, but she could swear that Kara pulled her just a little closer. “I couldn’t let her die, J’onn. I--I don’t. I couldn’t.”

 

Lena choked back a sob. Supergirl came to her rescue, even when she knew that there was kryptonite; particularly explosive kryptonite. Supergirl risked her life for Lena Luthor. Kara flew on a near suicide mission _ for her _ .

 

There was a silence and then the low voice, now known to Lena as ‘J’onn,’ finally responded, “I’m just glad that you were right about Lena, and that you’re both safe. I’ll see you back at the DEO.”

 

“See you soon,” Kara said, and Lena felt a small whisk of air.

 

J’onn was gone, yet Supergirl still didn’t move. She stayed frozen, hovering in the air, and Lena could feel Supergirl’s eyes on her. Maybe she should speak up now? Let her hero know that she was awake and alright? But a wave of nervousness rushed over Lena and she stayed silent.

 

It seemed like minutes had gone by, when finally Kara let out a long sigh. Then Lena felt one of Supergirl’s arms shift from under her, and suddenly finger tips were tenderly stroking the side of her face.

 

“Rao...I almost lost you..,” Kara gently whispered, barely audible to Lena.

 

Then the arm was back around Lena, supporting her body as Supergirl took off back towards National City.

 

…

 

The flight seemed much too quick to Lena; she’d grown rather fond of the feeling of being cradled bridal-style in Kara’s warm arms. But she could feel Supergirl start to slow down. There was a slight jolt, and Lena figured that they had landed somewhere.

 

Opening one eye enough to peek at her surroundings, Lena realized that they were on the balcony outside her apartment. Lena didn’t remember ever telling Kara or Supergirl where she actually lived, but she was glad that she wasn’t flown back to L Corp.

 

Supergirl, still holding Lena and unaware that she was awake, walked towards the door to the inside of the apartment. She uncomfortably shifted back and forth on her feet, seemingly trying to decide on whether to go inside or not, so Lena decided it was time to ‘wake up.’ She pretended to startle awake, which surprised Supergirl for a second, but then the Kryptonian relaxed.

 

“H-Hi Ms. Luthor. I, um, brought you home, I hope that’s alright. How are you?” 

 

“I’m fine, Supergirl. Thank you for bringing me home.” Reluctantly, Lena added with a chuckle, “You can put me down now, I’m sure I can stand.”

 

“Oh! Right. Sorry..,” Supergirl said as she gingerly helped place Lena upright in front of her. She began to shift awkwardly again before continuing, “Well, I should probably head back to base. I need to check in with some people.”

 

“That’s quite alright, you’ve already given me much more time than most people get with you, I assume,” Lena responded coyly.

 

“O-oh, well, I, uhm--” Supergirl began, fumbling her words.

 

“Thank you, Supergirl. For not only rescuing me, but trusting me.”

 

Supergirl straightened herself and gave a firm, but sympathetic nod in response. “Kara and I never doubted you for a second. Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.”

 

She began to hover and was about to fly away when Lena blurted, “And tell Kara--,” she cut herself off. Tell Kara what? She was talking to Kara right now, first of all. And second, Lena’s mind was moving a million miles an hour and her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she was afraid it might explode just as Metallo’s did.

 

Supergirl simply hovered, watching Lena, waiting with curious, yet expectant ocean eyes. “Yes, Lena?”

 

Lena cleared her throat and blinked back the tears that threatened to form. Still not knowing what to say, she swallowed calmly spoke, “Tell Kara that I owe her my thanks as well. She’s a good friend.”

 

“I will be sure to give her the message,” Supergirl responded, smiling her wide, sunshine smile down at Lena. And then Kara was gone.

 

What could she have said? There weren’t enough words in any human language that could describe everything Lena wanted to articulate to Kara. Or maybe she just didn’t know how to properly express emotions and gratitude, because no one had ever cared for Lena enough to model it or teach her. But Kara cares. So Lena does what she knows she’s good at: she takes out her credit card.

 

Lena knows that Kara loves food. Should she buy Kara a lifetime supply of those donuts that she brought Lena earlier this week? Or maybe potstickers? Lena fondly remembers how Kara had stuffed her face with over half the amount of potstickers Lena had served at her gala…

 

No. Food is too basic, too obvious.  _ Think _ …

 

And then it hit her. Kara was adopted, just like herself, except she seemed to know and love her birthmom. Kara had once made an offhand comment about the plumerias in Lena’s office; she said that they were beautiful and reminded her of her mom. Flowers, of course! Lena’s expression of gratitude will be meaningful. It will show her that, although Kara may be the reporter, Lena also listens and pays attention to detail. And she cares about Kara as much as, no, even more than, Kara cares about her. 

  
The flower shops are closed at this time of night, but Lena sets a reminder to call first thing tomorrow morning. Plumerias are rare, so she makes a note to order as many of those as possible, but to also add all the violets and lilies (for her own sapphic reasons) that are in stock, as well. Lena wants Kara’s office overflowing with flowers; flowers almost as beautiful as the Kryptonian herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I may continue this, but start near the end of their couch scene as a fix-it...Would anyone be interested?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couch scene and what happens later that night. Basically, I fixed the end of the episode, no Man Hell involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments!!! I wrote a second chapter and am very excited to share it with everyone. Hope you enjoy :)

“It’s a good article. You flatter me,” Lena said, putting down the magazine Kara had brought her to preview.

 

“I only wrote the truth,” Kara responded sincerely, “I’m learning to keep digging, even when all the evidence points one way. There’s always another side.”

 

“Even when it’s hard to find?”

 

“ _ Especially _ when it’s hard to find,” Kara chimed. There was a pause and an inhale, then with a shy smile, she continued, “So my office is--is overflowing with flowers.”

 

“Really?” Lena asked playfully, feigning a look of confusion.

 

“Yeah…” Kara responded sweetly, shaking her head to look away as they both laughed. Turning back to smile at Lena, she said, “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled back, “I did. Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her.” She paused trying to get a read on Kara’s face before continuing, “I don’t know how to thank you.”

 

Kara crinkled her nose, hesitating to respond. Lena wondered if Kara was about to finally admit her alter ego. But when Kara turned her head back to Lena, all she said was, “Well that’s what friends are for.” Yet, Lena caught something in her eyes, maybe saying ‘I wish I could tell you.’ Only, perhaps it’s all just in Lena’s hopeful imagination. 

 

So Lena shook her head, “I’ve never had friends like you before.” And as Kara chuckled, Lena opened up further, “Come to think of it, I’ve never had family like you...” Her words came out sounding more tragic than intended, but trying to hide the weight in Lena’s meaning would be futile. Because, when things got hard between Lena and Lex, her brother  _ left _ her. And when situations and ideologies became even more strained between them, Lex had hired people to kill her. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that.” 

 

“Now you have someone that will stand up for you always,” Kara promised, and Lena knew she meant it.

 

Lena’s heart had never felt more full. There was a pleasant buzz humming in her chest, and spreading throughout her body, and she didn’t quite know how to respond. Again, a lack of ability to express her feelings articulately, caused Lena to pause and scramble for words. Not knowing how to react to such an earnest oath of devotion, something she’d never had before, she decided to reply with a joke, subtly prodding Kara to reveal herself.

 

“Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers,” Lena gave a flirty smirk, “ _ You _ are my hero.”

 

Kara laughed and seemed like she couldn’t quite look Lena in the eye. But Lena observed her eyes and facial expressions anyway. There was happiness, but beneath Kara’s cheery exterior, there was a touch of sadness. Lena wondered when was the last time anyone had appreciated Kara for just being  _ Kara _ , and suddenly she regretted trying to tug the truth out of her. So Lena stood to hug Kara, giving her a truly sincere, “Thank you.”

 

As Kara replied, “Anytime,” Lena propped her chin on Kara’s shoulder and allowed herself to melt into the embrace. Obviously it was nice to be in Kara’s arms once again, but this time, it was better. Kara was just as warm and soft as Supergirl, not to mention her biceps were just as expertly chiseled, but Lena much preferred seeing and feeling the sweet reporter over the bold hero. And Lena’s previous joke wasn’t a lie; Kara Danvers truly was her personal hero. And her friend. And maybe… Maybe there were feelings that Lena was--

 

“Bye,” Kara said, pulling away much too soon to Lena’s liking, yet thankfully cutting off her train of thought that was becoming much too hazardous for someone as lonely as Lena Luthor.

 

“Bye,” Lena responded, watching the beautiful reporter exit her office, perfect golden hair bouncing as she walked away.

 

Briefly, Lena allowed herself to enjoy taking in the moments she had just shared with Kara. But slowly, her smile faded and she let herself sink back into the couch…

 

She gave Kara every opportunity to admit the truth. But Kara clearly didn't trust her enough. Which meant Lena was still alone and she's going to have to face whatever comes next alone, per usual. She picked up her favorite chess piece from the board on her table. The white knight.    
  
For a moment, Lena had thought that Kara could be her white knight, the vow she made to always be there for her didn't escape Lena’s mind. Yet, she thinks back to her childhood. Ironically, the white knight, the symbol of purity and heroism, had been the exact piece Lena had used to win her first game against Lex. Lena has always been her own white knight, and that’s how it will always be. Her father is dead, her brother hates her, and her mother had willingly left her unconscious in Lex’s lair to be blown up.

 

Fine. She’s alone. What’s new?

 

Lena placed the piece back onto the chess board. She has always been smarter than Lex, and she can clearly play Lillian. She may be safe for now, but this is just middlegame. She needed to prepare herself, emotionally and physically, for their next move.

 

...

 

Lena hadn’t left her office all day, and now it was 1am. She had sent a very worried-looking Jess home almost five hours ago, so only the lights in her office remained on. Well, on her floor at least. The entire first floor was lit for the extra security Lena had hired for L Corp. Although she knew Detective Sawyer (after profusely apologizing for the false arrest) had ordered officers to patrol nightly, on every half hour mark, Lena still felt the need to amp up her defenses. She felt safer in L Corp; perhaps that’s why she continued completing tedious work instead of heading home for the night.

 

Bored, Lena stood up to take a stretch and made her way towards the balcony. There was a crisp breeze and it felt calming against her skin. Breathing in deeply, filling her lungs with the cool air, she searched the sky for a certain woman, clad in blue and red. 

 

_ There _ . Supergirl was perched on the roof of CatCo. God, could Kara be anymore obvious? Although Supergirl was blocks away, Lena thought that their eyes may have locked for a moment. Wishful thinking...Of all the people in National City, why would Supergirl even glance Lena’s way? 

 

Sighing, Lena returned to her office and made herself comfortable on the couch. She had just gotten herself resituated, when there was a quiet knock on her office door. 

 

Lena’s confusion was short lived as a timid Kara Danvers slowly opened the door. “Hey, it’s just me.”

 

Lena cocked her head, surprised to see Supergirl had left her post and costume behind to put on a sweater and visit her. Lena asked jokingly, “Good evening, Kara. What brings you to L Corp at this time of night? I’m not about to be arrested again, am I?” 

 

“No, no, no! Of course not. I, umm, well I was just taking a stroll outside, erm, because I like late night strolls, and I saw your office light on, so, well, I thought I’d come check on you,” Kara said, stepping into Lena’s office, coming to stand in front of her.

 

“You go for walks after midnight? The city is dangerous, you know,” Lena pressed, amused with herself.

 

“Well, I’m a lot stronger than I look, Ms. Luthor,” Kara replied, puffing out her chest in a way that would’ve been absolutely adorable, if Lena didn’t already know that yes, Kara seriously is a LOT stronger than she looks.

 

“But that doesn’t explain how you managed to get past my alarm systems and highly trained security guards.”

 

Kara pouted and defiantly exclaimed, “I’m a reporter, I can be sneaky!” 

 

At this, Lena comically cocked her eyebrow, “Hmm, I’m sure…”

 

Kara let out a huff, but then her face softened, eyes suddenly filled with concern. “So, why are you still here?”

 

“Well, my PR is a mess and I’m just trying to get a handle on things before--”

 

“Lena,” Kara cut her off, disbelieving her excuse, “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

 

“Kara, I’m fine. You know me, I’m always alright,” she replied passively. Lena didn’t want to be pitied, especially by Supergirl.

 

Kara’s brow crinkled and she sat down on the couch beside Lena. “Exactly, I know you. I know what you’ve gone through; what you’re still going through. You don’t always have to act so strong. No one is fine all the time.” Lena shook her head, so Kara pleaded, “Please talk to me. I’m here for you. I care.”

 

Lena looked up at the ceiling, swallowed hard, and then looked at Kara. Lena always associated feeling vulnerable, with weakness. Yet when she shared her feelings with Kara, Lena didn’t feel weak. She felt warm and secure. So, Lena allowed herself to confess her insecurities.

 

“To be honest Kara...I’m scared. I’m scared that my mother is still out there, I’m scared that my apartment doesn’t have the security level L Corp possesses, and I’m scared that L Corp’s security still is not enough to protect me. I know I told you that I wouldn’t live in fear, but now…” Lena sharply inhaled, attempting to recompose herself. “God, I hate feeling weak and cowardly, I  _ hate _ it.” She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, so Lena clenched her jaw and turned her head away from Kara. “So, here I am, distracting myself with work.”

 

By the time Lena had finished speaking, Kara had already moved as close to her as possible, legs pressed together, and one arm draped around her shoulders. Her hand was drawing small circles along Lena’s arm, attempting to soothe the broken woman.

 

“Lena,” Kara started, but when Lena didn’t turn back to look at her, Kara gingerly used her free hand to cup Lena’s cheek and slowly turn her face. “Lena, you are not a coward. You are so,  _ so _ incredibly brave.” A tear streamed down Lena’s cheek and Kara used her thumb to delicately brush it away. “Everything you have done for National City has been nothing less than heroic. Sure, you can’t fly around or punch concrete like Supergirl can, but you’re smart. And good.” Kara paused, as if she were trying to choose her next words incredibly carefully, “And Lena, Supergirl told me what you did, back in Lex’s lair.”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Lena scoffed, “All I did was get knocked unconscious.”

 

“No. Before that,  _ right _ before that. You, a human, a very small and vulnerable human, stood up to your mom and her less-than-human henchmen while,” Kara paused and took a deep breath, “While  _ Supergirl _ , someone pretty much indestructable, was being hurt a little.”

 

“Well, to be fair, it didn’t look that way to me. I looked like yo--Supergirl,” Lena caught herself, clearing her throat, “Was being painfully tortured. I couldn’t just stand by and watch.”

 

Kara looked at Lena quizzically, but then stated, “That sounds pretty brave to me, Lena Luthor.”

 

Kara thought she was brave. Supergirl, the hero who flew to almost certain death to rescue Lena, called  _ her _ brave. Well, if Lena was so brave, why couldn’t she just admit her feelings? Why couldn’t she even ask the question that had been nagging at her since Supergirl had tenderly stroked her cheek, mid-flight, after saving her life? If Kara/Supergirl thought Lena was brave, then hell, she was going to be now.

 

“Kara,” Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes as she asked, “What did you mean when you said you almost lost me?”

 

Kara flinched backwards, “What? You were awa--uhh, I, I never--umm--”  

 

“Kara, it’s okay, I’ve known. For a while now.”

 

“Lena...” The panic on Kara’s face was clear.

 

“I don’t care that you’re Supergirl. I care about what you feel for me. What did you mean? What were you feeling when you said that you ‘almost lost me?’”

 

“I...I,” Kara stuttered, before staring dumbfoundedly into Lena’s kryptonite colored eyes.

 

“Because I know what I  _ want _ you to have meant.”

 

Kara mutely gawked at Lena. Clearly she was having trouble processing the fact that A. Lena knew, B. Lena had feelings?? or C. Both.

 

“I’m sorry Kara, I shouldn’t have said anything. Trust me, I wanted you to come out on your own terms, but I guess I was feeling too bold. I didn’t mean to be so forward. I see now that I made a mistake.”

 

Hearing Lena sound so disheartened must have snapped Kara back to reality, “No, Lena it’s alright. If my sister’s detective girlfriend could figure it out, it shouldn’t surprise me that someone as brilliant as you, who I spend enough time with, would figure it out, too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself, it’s nothing personal, and it has  _ nothing _ to do with your last name, I swear.”

 

Lena took a slow breath, “I believe you, Kara. And you can just… Just forget about that other thing.”

 

“I’m a superhero and a reporter and a sister. I don’t have time for anything or anyone else, it wouldn’t be fair,” Kara replied, looking genuinely upset, much to Lena’s surprise.

 

“It wouldn’t be fair to who? National City? Believe me, Kara, you don’t owe this city, or even the world, your entire life. You deserve more than that. We both deserve more than simply existing to either live up to or escape our family names. We deserve happiness.”

 

Kara stayed silent at first, but then turned her face away from Lena and began to nod. “A few months ago, I actually tried dating someone I  _ really _ liked. But around the same time, I had finally figured out what it truly meant to be Supergirl. So I broke up with him, because I knew that he would never able to grasp how heavy the weight of the world feels on me, how I felt, or the balance of everything in my life. But you…” Kara turned back to meet Lena’s eyes with her own, filled with emotion, “You understand, I think. You understand on a level I don’t know anyone else could.” And for the first time in years, Lena felt hopeful. Kara continued, “I’ve been trying to learn what it means to be Kara Danvers, and no one makes me feel more like myself than you. When you told me that  _ I _ was your hero, not Supergirl, you have no idea what that meant to me.” Then Kara chuckled to herself and looked down, “Honestly, Lena, I think that’s why I never told you I was Supergirl. I loved being  _ just Kara _ to someone. Specifically you.”

 

Lena smiled and carefully lifted the Kryptonian’s chin to look her in the eyes once again. “You will always be Kara to me. Supergirl is only a costume--a very sexy, heroic costume--but it’s just an outfit. You, the amazing woman underneath the suit, is what’s important to me. You’re not ‘ _ just Kara _ ,’ you’re Kara Danvers, the brilliant, kind, strong CatCo reporter, and the woman I seem to have fallen for.”

 

And now it’s Kara with tears falling from her eyes, except hers flowed, as if they had been bottled up for a long while. Lena used both hands to wipe them away. Their faces were so close. If Lena moved forward just an inch, they could be kissing… But Lena doesn’t move to kiss Kara. Instead, she pulls her into another embrace.

 

Kara nuzzled her face into the crook of Lena’s neck and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, while Lena gently rubbed up and down her back. Lena led Kara in slow, full breaths trying to calm her. They stayed frozen, bodies comfortably urged against each other, for what felt like hours, although it was only mere minutes. Finally, Kara’s shaking and sobs subsided and she slowly pulled out of the hug. Yet, she held onto Lena’s elbows; something she had subconsciously seen Maggie do each time she kissed Alex. Kara cautiously pressed her forehead to Lena’s and took in one last unsteady breath. Sky blue eyes, peering into kryptonite green. 

 

Lena watched in awe as Kara’s eyes flicked down to her lips, then back to hers; she was asking permission. To answer Kara’s inquiring eyes, Lena tilted her head to the right and leaned in, not breaking eye contact until hers fluttered shut.

 

Their lips met and Lena’s mind went blank. All she could feel were Kara’s velvety lips and the heart pounding in her own chest, threatening to explode. She was kissing Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers was kissing Lena Luthor. Was this what it felt like to be cared for? To feel wanted and loved? And tears were streaming once again from Lena’s eyes, but Kara didn’t pull away. In fact, Kara pulled Lena even closer and kissed her trembling lips harder. And when Lena ran out of air, Kara pulled back slightly, only so she could kiss away the salty tears on Lena’s cheeks and the ones forming in her eyes. 

 

Then Kara trailed small kisses towards Lena’s right ear. She whispered, “Who would’ve believed it? A Luthor and a Super together?”

 

“Hey, that’s my line,” Lena smiled, leaning in to kiss her hero once again.


End file.
